Camp Carnival
|image = Image:Campcarnival-barbedwire.jpg |imagewidth = 200 |caption = There is no rescue party. |Row 1 title = Location |Row 1 info = Deck 04 |Row 2 title = NPCs |Row 2 info = Camp Counselor, Mother, Venus, Xamira, Bears |Row 3 title = Nearby |Row 3 info = Rotisserie }} : "It is locked for a reason. There was an incident a number of voyages ago and it's dangerous. No, we don't owe you, the passengers, an explanation. No, if go in on your own, we won't come in after you." - Kage The room is big - impossibly big - and the ceiling is a sky, a cloudy dark sky that looks almost ready to storm. Distant, tinkling music fills your ears - music like that of a carnival, indeed, but warped, put down a notch into a minor key. The sky casts a greenish light to everything, making it bruised, beaten, run down. Layout The entrance to Camp Carnival leads to a long ramp. Barbed wire borders both sides - all sides - so that you're trapped, and there are only three branches down. In the center of Camp Carnival is the grotesque Carousel. East is a forest; father east is a dining hall. West is a misty bog and directly south - past a garden full of statues - is the security booth. Carousel Those aren't plastic horses turning. No, they're definitely real ones, with huge fishhooks plunged into their backs. It's quite horrible. Communication Reception for communicators in the Carnival is extremely bad - and sometimes will not work at all. Don't depend on being able to call for help! NPCs Camp Carnival is home to Xamira and the Counselor, among other assorted horrible creatures. Xamira haunts the craft cabin, where she does nasty things to bears. The Counsellor is often encountered by the carousel, but seems to be free-wandering. The garden is inhabited by a basilisk - watch out for falling statues... Bears, when punched, may turn into bats. Mother & Deck 13 There is a second known entrance to Carnival in the bottom of the temple on Deck 13. It leads into an underground church done entirely in red, which can be accessed either through the bottom of the temple on Deck 13 or by entering Mother's caves. Once in the church, doors will open into earthen tunnels. These will take you to Mother without going through the dangerous Carnival. Of course, there's the plague-star to worry about... OOC Knowledge Redd will not punish for passenger violence enacted within Camp Carnival. This is not common knowledge. If your character knows his, they will likely have been informed by someone else, make sure you know where they got this information or how they deduced it! Links *Camp Carnival: 1st Log with Alucard, Batou, Even, Giovanni, Ilian, Iodine, Kage, Kamui, Pan, Razer, Reno & Rude. *Happy Fun Bear Dining Hall with Even, Kage, Iodine & Pan. *The Cabins with Alucard, Batou, Giovanni & Kamui *Secret Garden with Ilian, Reno & Rude *Carnival Log with Akagi, Serrath, Jak, Kage, Jane Dowe & Vago *All the Fun of the Fair with Daxter, Jak, Kage & Karis *A Pleasant First Date with Alice O'Connor & Samuel Goldthwaine Robinson, Jr. Category:Places Category:Elegante Basics